Copia
by Karu-suna
Summary: Más rápido, más fuerte, más ágil...solo a uno, un paso los separa haciendo la diferencia de juego, de creencias, pero Kise sabe que siempre hay una próxima vez...(no yaoi, mal pensadas ;D) un pedasito de lo que siente Kise en el partido contra Aomine


Disclaimer: Los personajes no, no son míos, son propiedad del Sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki ¿ne?

Holas! Antes de que me golpeen les juro que no fue planeado! Una pequeña platica en face, (debería estar trabajando cof cof XD)esta maldita escena que me encanta del manga y nada que salió este pequeñito one shot, es raro porque aunque me gusta Kise no es mi personaje favorito pero…es tan mono! Es como torturable y genialoso pero ya que jeje espero les guste ;D

**KnB**

Copia

-¿Y qué si ese "yo" soy yo?

La cancha parece quedar en silencio cuando los gritos y ovaciones son relegadas a simples ecos falsos, una sonrisa socarrona adorna el rostro del moreno esperando ver que tan ciertas son aquellas palabras.

Todos están cansados, el sudor bañando sus cuerpo el aire forzando los pulmones, los músculos rígidos, tensos y el reloj avanzando rápidamente aun cuando ellos sienten como si estuviese estancado, Kise ve el esfuerzo, la entrega, la lucha de cada miembro de su equipo, el contrincante pasa a otro termino y en su cabeza solo puede ver una y otra y otra vez aquellas lejanas palabras que la pequeña sombra alguna vez le dijo, comienza a entender lo que quiere decir con "equipo", el verse rodeado y al mismo tiempo apoyado.

No hay luces ni sonidos, no hay espectadores ni entrenadores, no hay ordenes, estrategias ni una simple seña, solo él, las cuatro personas que portan su mismo uniforme y cinco siluetas, cinco entes mermando su avance, retando su meta.

Necesita moverse y lleva tres cuartos de juego intentando, ya no valen las pruebas y su objetivo se vuelve claro, Aomine es el único con rostro, con intensa mirada y fuertes facciones, es la primera vez que se enfrentan en el sentido estricto de la palabra y es tan difícil.

_Más rápido, más fuerte, más ágil_

Las palabras salen de sus labios a murmullo, su mirada perdida, concentrada, debe ser "más" de todo.

Jugadas, gritos, estrés y emoción, no escucha nada, no es como pensaba y necesita _más_

El silbato suena y lo tiene en frente, el tacto del balón entre sus dedos, el calor que en el plástico dejó cada cuerpo con el que tuvo contacto, la energía recorriéndolo por completo, su equilibrio parece distante y su cuerpo se balancea con la esfera en sus manos, uno, dos, izquierda, derecha y ahí, la brecha se abre y la velocidad y el tiempo pierden sentido, se mueve solo.

Gritos, sorpresa y Daiki tras él, lo ha esquivado, casi lo logra y una vez más _casi_.

El tiempo corre y se vuelve un uno a uno literalmente hablando, Aomine tira, él tira, Aomine esquiva, él esquiva, Aomine burla, él burla, siempre un paso atrás y piensa ¿Por qué un paso? Solo eso, si fuese más dolería menos porque realmente vería lo inalcanzable que siempre sintió en un encuentro así pero es solo un paso, un segundo, un tirón, uno.

Un último chance, corre, el enemigo se ve sorprendido, temeroso, amenazado por primera vez en no saben cuántos partidos y el corre, se sabe perseguido, lo siente como sombra y le causaría gracia el termino y la comparación con Kuroko de no ser por los nervios y la tensión que significa el juego, lo escucha cerca, es su última oportunidad, falla.

Está en el suelo, la duela brilla y refleja, no reconoce su propio gesto, es el fin y no lo cree, era la última, el moreno lo mira hacia abajo achicándolo, es poco, un golpe sacude su cabeza y la voz de Kasamatsu lo despierta.

-¡No te distraigas! ¡Que esto no ha acabado!

Mira sus espaldas, sus rostros ladeados, las sonrisas, como un ejército que parte a la batalla sabiendo que no volverán, sus ojos se cierran, sus cejas se juntan, no ha terminado.

El ritmo parece aumentar, los segundos se convierten en brisas veloces que no le permiten contar, los ve correr, gritar, luchar, a ellos, a esos que ahora son su equipo.

Daiki lo cuestiona, no ha hecho lo que esperaba, no lo ha imitado en el último momento, se conocen y el más alto espera una autentica lucha encarnizada con lo más cercano a una copia suya de carne y hueso pero el rubio flaquea en el último instante y sigue su instintos, sigue al equipo, quizás eso marca la derrota, quizás eso marca su debilidad como jugador, quizás –y quiere pensar- es parte de su aprendizaje y crecimiento como jugador.

Sonríe y la ex estrella de la famosa generación lo reta, es débil, como esperaba, como siempre lo sintió.

-No por haberme vencido esta vez llevas razón- le dice confiado, cansado, resignado- si he perdido es únicamente porque aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

Al moreno poco le importa, las palabras bonitas sobran y sin remordimiento alguno da el empuje final, el balón entra en la red, el silbato suena y los números rojos se detienen en la gran pantalla.

_¡Fin del partido!_

La voz del réferi anuncia, está en el suelo escuchando como mil puñaladas los gritos y risas, su equipo se lamenta y lo entiende, quería ganar, en verdad quería ganar, debe disculparse y se apoya para levantarse, sus brazos ceden ante el peso y se hace consiente del temblor en su cuerpo y la fatiga extrema, se ha sobrepasado y aunque lo intenta varias veces el resultado es el mismo, ni eso puede hacer.

Su puño impacta con el suelo y la frustración lo invade, quería ganar pero no de la forma que pensó en un inicio, no como jugador de la generación de los milagros contra un igual sino como equipo contra Aomine.

Una sombra lo cubre y una mano amiga se extiende frente a él.

-¿puedes levantarte?

Yukio lo mira serio y le hiere ver el dolor oculto en sus facciones, un brazo pasa bajo el suyo propio y trastabillando se ve avanzando a los tres restantes, lagrimas corren sus mejillas y respiración se agita al ritmo del llanto, se siente pequeño porque ha fallado.

-Sempai…

Una palma extendida remueve sus cabellos y lo que siempre esperó y jamás escucho rebota en sus oídos.

-Nos has hecho sentir orgullosos

El esfuerzo lo vale, por primera vez se siente aceptado por no lograr algo.

El saludo finaliza todo, el público sale, los equipos van a vestidores, la calma vuelve, luces apagadas, butacas vacías y solo de nuevo en medio de la cancha sonríe, ya habrá una próxima vez.

.

.

.

¿Y? pues nada más jajaj que conste que lo advertí, solo me dieron ganas de escribir sobre este pequeño pasaje en la historia de Kuroko no basket =w=, debo admitir que todo ese partido me encanta es super intenso! XD, sin más gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme su valiosísima opinión ;D saludos!


End file.
